Un pequeño inconveniente
by Hiro VP
Summary: No podía creer, como era que había caído tan lejos, él no era así, ¡no! pero desde que empezó a trabajar allí todo fue cambiando en él… no, eso no era cierto, la verdad es que desde que lo conoció a ÉL es que su vida, su tranquila y normal vida había cambiado y dado un giro… SouMakoto... ShotaSousukexMakoto


_Se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sobre una cama se encontraba él junto a alguien más... ese alguien le tocaba sin descaro, sin ninguna vergüenza y él… bueno él solo se dejaba hacer._

 _-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- Gemía sin parar al sentir aquella boca succionar uno de sus pezones, arqueo su espalda al sentir aquellas manos tocar su miembro erecto._

 _Escucho una risa divertida, o eso es lo que su mente logro registrar ya que en esos momentos solo podía concentrarse en las deliciosas sensaciones que su acompañante le brindaba a su cuerpo, con cada toque sentía que se derretía, cada lamida o succión lo volvía loco y cada vez que sentía la presión de aquellas manos en su miembro se sentía explotar._

 _-Es hora de ir preparando el terreno ¿No lo cree así…- Sintió como una de las manos que se encontraban en su miembro descendía a su trasero- Sensei?~ - Sintió como un dedo intentaba introducirse en su entrada…_

- **¡!** \- Se sentó rápidamente en su cama, aun si creerse lo que había soñado.

No podía creer, como era que había caído tan lejos, él no era así, ¡no! pero desde que empezó a trabajar allí todo fue cambiando en él… no, eso no era cierto, la verdad es que desde que lo conoció a ÉL es que su vida, su tranquila y normal vida había cambiado y dado un giro… y más cuando ÉL se le acerco y de las palabras que aquel día salieron de aquella boca… aquella boca que ahora anhelaba.

Se preguntaran ¿Quién es el que está pasando por esto? Bueno, es nada más y nada menos que Makoto Tachibana, y ¿Quién ese ÉL? De quien tanto menciona y está preocupado, bueno… eso lo sabrán dentro de poco.

*

*  
Makoto Tachibana un joven de 20 años apuesto, de cabellera castaña y un hermoso par de ojos verdes, era el más alto de su grupo de amigos midiendo unos 1.83 cm, es un joven de gran corazón ya sea con personas o con los animales.

Es estudiante de 2do año en unas de las Universidades de Tokio, debido a que estaba en vacaciones decidió ser voluntario en una escuela media en donde en ese tiempo ofrecía su piscina para los niños de 10 a 12 años y estos practicasen natación.

Los primeros días fueron tranquilos, los niños se divertían aprendiendo a nadar y jugar en la piscina, todos excepto uno en particular a quien vio una tarde cuando ya se habían ido los niños, Makoto estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas en su bolsa para poder irse a su casa, al pasar por la piscina escucho el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua.

Al voltear a ver, allí en la piscina se encontraba un niño nadando, eso llamo la atención de Makoto, ya que en si demostraba un gran potencial en el nado _Estilo Mariposa_ Fue lo que pensó al ver al menor nadando, y a decir verdad estaba muy impresionado con él.

Dandose cuenta que el menor estaba por terminar la vuelta, decidio acercarse a la orilla de la piscina, justo cuando llego, el niño también, Makoto se agacho y extendió su mano al menor para poder ayudarle a salir de la piscina, el menor quedo viendo fijamente su mano, casi como analizándola, pero al final la tomo… En ese momento sintió como una corriente eléctrica pasaba a través de su cuerpo, decidió olvidarlo, se puso de pie junto con el menor.

-Nadas muy bien sabes- Comento Makoto con una cálida sonrisa, lo cual atrajo la atención del otro –Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas? No te había visto en la práctica.

-Gracias y prefiero nadar cuanto puedo tener la piscina para mí solo- Respondió el menor, a quien tenía una voz algo grave – Y tengo 10 años- Termino de decir mientras se quitabas las gafas de natación y veía al sujeto frente a él.

Makoto quedo estático ante aquella respuesta ya que el menor era un poco grande para tener 10 años (le llegaba hasta el ombligo), entonces reparo en el cuerpo del otro, piel morena debido al sol, observo detenidamente su cuerpo y vio que estaba formando unos cuantos músculos, se notaba que tendría un buen cuerpo de grande, luego observo su rostro, no sabía el porqué, pero cuando vio su rostro se quedó sin aliento, tenía cabello corto negro… y esos ojos… ese atrayente turquesa en sus ojos le llamaba a hundirse en ello.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Sousuke… Sensei- Entonces la vio…

Esa sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que el menor del daba era de superioridad, era acusadora, era divertida… desde esa vez y sin darse había caído ante ella.

*

*  
Sin prestar atención a las sensaciones que había sensaciones que había pasado la primera vez que se vieron, Makoto le ofreció al pequeño Sousuke que de lunes a viernes le ayudaría a entrenar después de que se desocupara la piscina, a lo cual el menor aceptó.

Cada vez, Makoto podía sentir la mirada del menor sobre él… incluso en ocasiones sentía que el pequeño Sousuke quedaba viendo fijamente su trasero, cada vez que ocurría eso se sonrojaba, pero Makoto sabía que muy en el fondo, ese tipo de atención que el otro le daba le gustaba… y mucho…

Pero aquella tarde hizo que aquella relación de Sensei-Alumno…

Makoto no sabía cómo había llegado a caer en aquella posición, pero allí estaba, acostado sobre su espalda en el piso de los vestidores, con nada más que su traje de baño y sobre se encontraba su mejor estudiante y quien consideraba como amigo…

-Sabes… siempre me había preguntado que sería tenerte de esta manera- Mencion el pequeño Sousuke quien para sorpresa de Makoto, este le veía con una mirada cargada de lujuria-

-¿S-sousuke?- Pregunto nervioso Makoto con su rostro sonrojado -¡Ah!- Gimió al sentir como las manos del menor pellizcaba uno de sus pezones, acto seguido se tapó la boca con una de sus manos.

-Sí que tiene una linda voz~ - Acto seguido paso su lengua sobre el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a su oreja izquierda- Nadie más puede escucharle de esa manera, solo yo – Mordió la oreja del otro- Porque usted es mío, Sensei~-

Esa vez, Makoto fue salvado porque uno de sus compañeros voluntarios se había quedado y escucho ruidos en donde se estaban, cosa que para que no pensara mal de él, ni que lo vieran así, actuó rápido y se separó del menor justo antes de que su compañero los viera.

 _Esa noche fue el comienzo de una serie de sueños no muy inocentes que incluían al menor y a él._

*

*  
 _Actualmente:_

 _1 y medio después:_

Makoto se encontraba escondido en uno de las regaderas, sentado sobre el inodoro, con su traje de baño en el piso, masturbándose, una mano en su miembro erecto y otra en uno de sus pezones apretándolos, mordia su labio para no gemir.

Se preguntaran _¿Qué fue lo que le llevo a eso?_ Bueno, fue gracias a un sueño que tuvo con su Estudiante especial, pero esta vez, las cosas habían subido de nivel en dicho sueño, esta vez el menor había logrado invadir su entrada, le había embestido varias veces, el castaño solo podía disfrutar.

-S-sousuke~- Se le escapo un gemido al introducir uno de sus dedos en su entrada, tan distraído estaba que no presto atención cuando abrían la puerta del sanitario en donde estaba.

-¿Tanto así me desea, Sensei?- Al escuchar esa voz, todo su cuerpo se congelo… entonces abrió los ojos (no se había dado cuenta cuando los había cerrado) y se acomodó bien sobre inodoro, quitando sus manos de su cuerpo, justo en ese momento, quería que la tierra lo tragara y se muriera en el proceso.

-¡¿Q-qué haces aquí?!- Pregunto Makoto completamente rojo y cerrando de nuevo los ojos por la vergüenza, entonces sin previo aviso sintió que sus piernas eran separadas -¡!-

Sousuke se encontraba allí, frente a él, separando ambas piernas dejando ver su entrada, intentando cerrar sus piernas, Sousuke se estiro un poco y procedió a morder el pezón derecho del castaño. Makoto vio directo a los ojos de Sousuke, esos ojos de nuevo lo cautivaron, estaban llenos de lujuria, de hambre… le encantaban.

-No te preocupes- Hablo Sousuke, quien de una sola vez introdujo dos de sus dedos moviéndolos de dentro hacia fuera, ganándose gemidos por parte de Makoto- Prometo que te haré sentir muy bien, Makoto-Sensei~

 _Ese lugar, ese pequeño espacio fue testigo y confidente del acto pecaminoso que ambos realizaron._

*

*  
Makoto se encontraba en su cama envuelto en sus sabanas, muerto de la vergüenza, decepcionado de sí mismo, como fue posible que se haya dejado llevar, de solo pensarlo se mortificaba.

 _Sousuke… un niño de 10 años, me hizo el amor_

Aun horas después de aquello, todavía sentía aquel pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, aquellos labios, aquellas manos.

 _"_ _Usted es mío, recuérdelo muy bien Makoto-sensei~"_ – Fue lo último que escucho de la boca del menor.

 _Y aun me queda 2 semanas de voluntariado_

Y vaya que iban a ser unas semanas muy interesantes.

 **Nota:**

 **No se ustedes, pero aquí se le dice inodoro :v, sé que en otros lados se le dice retrete o sanitario… pero ñe, POR CIERTO! Dejen sus comentarios en lo que pueda mejorar o si no deba seguir con esto :''U**

 **Me siento orgullosa de por fin haber publicado un one shot con un Shota! ME SIENTO PODEROSA!**


End file.
